Miranda's La Quinceanera
by Rupert Brown
Summary: Miranda celebrates becoming a woman. Matt searches for an anniversary gift for his parents. Written in Screenplay Format. Fictional "Third Season".
1. Cold Opening

Here it is, another episode from a mythical "Season 3". Hope you like it.

COLD OPENING

FADE IN:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

We see LIZZIE and GORDO standing near Lizzie's locker. Who should come walking up but MIRANDA. She has a handful of envelopes. She hands one each to Lizzie and Gordo.

GORDO  
What's this?

MIRANDA  
Open 'em.

LIZZIE  
(impressed)  
Oh, fancy.

MIRANDA  
(smiling)  
Only the best for my friends.

Gordo has taken out what was inside the envelope—it's an invitation.

GORDO  
(reading)  
"You are hereby invited to Miranda Sanchez's Quinceanera."

LIZZIE  
Quinceanera?

MIRANDA  
Yeah. See, in my culture when a girl turns fifteen she has a Quinceanera to celebrate her becoming a woman.

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
It's a big party where everyone gets dressed up and has a good time. There's dancing, cake—

GORDO  
(interrupting/hopeful)  
Cake?

MIRANDA  
-and live music. It totally rocks.

LIZZIE  
Sounds like a really big deal.

MIRANDA  
It is. My mom and dad have been planning it for months.

GORDO  
We'll be there.

MIRANDA  
Thanks. But there's something else I want to ask you guys.

LIZZIE  
Shoot.

MIRANDA  
There's a point in the ceremony where the quincea-era, that's me, is led to the alter by her parents and some damas—which are like maids of honor—and chambelanes—which is like the guy version.

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
Anyway, they're supposed to be close friends and family members. And I can't think of anyone closer to me than you guys.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Awww!

GORDO  
Count us in.

LIZZIE  
Totally. We won't let you down Miranda.

MIRANDA  
I know.  
(beat)  
I can't believe it. Me, Miranda Sanchez, a woman…

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Hey, wait a second. Gordo's a man. Miranda's a woman. What does that make me? Wait for me, I want to be an adult too!

CLOSE ON: Lizzie looking uneasy at her own thoughts.

FADE OUT:

END OF COLD OPENING


	2. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—LIVING ROOM—DAY

MATT and LANNY are just hanging out, 'talking' to one another.

MATT  
You're right Lanny. Applesauce and guacamole dip do go good together…

RESET TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—DAY—CONTINUOUS

As Matt and Lanny enter the kitchen they stop at seeing JO on the phone—she doesn't see them.

JO  
(on phone)  
I know! That's just like husbands, they never remember anniversaries. Take Sam for instance. Our anniversary's the 12th, but does he ever remember? No!

At hearing this Matt backs away unseen, motioning Lanny to do the same.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—LIVING ROOM—DAY

MATT  
(to Lanny)  
Did you hear that Lanny? Mom and dad's anniversary is on the 12th. Do you know what that means?

Lanny shakes his head.

MATT (CON'T)  
That means I've got an inside track! If I can get them a present for their anniversary they'll get all mushy and sentimental—I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand.

Lanny shares Matt's sneaky glee.

MATT (CON'T)  
Come on, we've got shopping to do!

The two exit.

CUT TO:

CROSS CUT or TRIPLE SCREEN (dealer's choice)

Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda are all in their respective bedrooms talking on the phone to each other.

GORDO  
(to Miranda)  
So, what's the nuts and bolts of a quinceanera anyway?

MIRANDA  
Well, first off, I get all dressed up. A fancy full length dress, a high headdress—maybe pastel tones. What do you think Lizzie?

LIZZIE  
That'd be fab. Something between J-Lo and Salma Hyek.

GORDO  
(hastily)  
Can we get back to the subject at hand?

LIZZIE  
Gordo, this is a part of the subject. How one looks is very important.

GORDO  
Whatever.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Poor Gordo. For being such a smart guy, he doesn't understand the important things in life.

MIRANDA  
I guess Gordo's right. We can have this conversation later Lizzie.

GORDO  
Finally!

MIRANDA  
Anyway, once I'm led down the aisle, the Padre begins a special mass talking about what it means to become an adult and stuff like that. Then once that's done, I have to do a traditional waltz with my escort to start off the party.

LIZZIE  
Escort?

MIRANDA  
(shyly)  
Yeah. The quinceanera-era dances the first dance with her number one chamberlain.

GORDO  
I thought I was your chamberlain?

MIRANDA  
You are. One of them…

GORDO  
Who else is there?

MIRANDA  
Tudgeman…

GORDO/LIZZIE  
(comprehending)  
Ah…

MIRANDA  
(defensively)  
Well, Veruca is out of town.

GORDO  
We didn't say anything.

LIZZIE  
(getting back on track)  
Then what?

MIRANDA  
Well, while that's going on, the damas—that'd be you and my little sister Lizzie—hand out party favors, candy, that sort of thing.

LIZZIE  
Cool.

MIRANDA  
After that, there's the customary toast and the cutting of the cake. Then, it's party time.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Wow. Miranda's really keyed up about this. She's becoming an adult. But if she's an adult, what does that make me?

Lizzie again wears a concerned look on her face.

CUT TO:

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE—DAY

We find Matt and Lanny on the prowl for an anniversary gift for Sam and Jo.

MATT  
Alright Lanny. 'Operation Putty' is a go!

Lanny nods as they put on their 'game face' and swing into action.

CUT TO:

A SHORT MUSICAL MONTAGE:

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE—PERFUME COUNTER

Matt and Lanny are looking at various perfumes. Lanny sprays one as he and Matt turn up their noses at the smell. Lanny shakes his head—this isn't what they're looking for. The duo moves on.

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE—SPORTING GOODS SECTION

Matt and Lanny are looking at various sporting good items. Matt swings a tennis racket a few times, hopeful, but ultimately decides it isn't what they're looking for. They move on.

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE—MAKEUP COUNTER

Matt and Lanny are checking out makeup. Matt is looking at himself in a makeup mirror. When he turns to say something to Lanny we see a hideous sight—Lanny's been messing with the various makeup jars. Matt shakes his head—this isn't 'it' either. Lanny grabs a rag to clean up as they move on.

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE—MEN'S CLOTHING SECTION

Matt and Lanny look at, and try on, different ties. Eventually, they decide this isn't what they are looking for. Again, they move on.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE

Matt and Lanny haven't found the ideal gift yet.

MATT  
This isn't working Lanny. What we need is something they'd both like.  
(beat)  
Come on.

Thinking hard, they continue their quest.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—LIZZIE'S ROOM—DAY

Lizzie is lying on her bed, contemplating Miranda's 'change of status'.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
It's not as though I'm not glad for Miranda. I am. But where does that leave me?

As Lizzie dwells, there comes a knock at the door. It's Jo, bringing in freshly laundered clothes.

JO  
Here 'ya go honey.

LIZZIE  
Thanks mom…

Jo notices that her daughter is preoccupied with something.

JO  
You okay?

LIZZIE  
(half hearted)  
Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?

JO  
Oh, I don't know. Everything all right at school? With your friends?

LIZZIE  
I'm okay. It's just…

JO  
(attentively)  
Uh, huh…

LIZZIE  
Miranda's quinceanera is coming up and, I don't know, it's just, everyone's changing and—

JO  
(interrupting)  
And you're wondering when it'll be your turn?

LIZZIE  
Yeah.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Forget the rubber hose. Mom can ferret the truth out of anyone in under five minutes flat.

JO  
Honey, we all go through things at different times. Every day I see you changing. And soon you'll be a woman, ready to tackle the world without me and your father.

JO (CON'T)  
You're growing as we speak.

LIZZIE  
I know mom, but it's hard watching your friends pass you by while you're stuck in the slow lane.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Tell me about it.

Animated Lizzie looks glum as speeding cars are passing her while she's driving an old jalopy.

JO  
It doesn't matter how fast you get someplace. What's important is that you get there. Don't worry, you'll be an adult soon enough.

With that, Jo gives Lizzie a reassuring touch on the arm, takes the rest of the laundry, and departs.

Lizzie is not altogether assuaged.

CUT TO:

INT. JEWELRY STORE—DAY

Matt and Lanny are inside a jewelry store browsing around for an appropriate gift.

MATT  
This looks good.

Matt and Lanny admire a matching pair of rings.

MATT (CON'T)  
And better yet, it's only four bucks.

CUT TO:

INT. JEWELRY STORE—PAYMENT COUNTER

CLOSE ON: Matt's shocked face.

MATT  
(horrified)  
Four thousand dollars!

MATT (CON'T)  
(hurriedly)  
Heh, heh. I think we still need to 'shop around'.

Matt franticly puts the ring box down as he and Lanny hotfoot it out of the store.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—QUAD—DAY

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are sitting around a table having lunch. Lizzie's picking at her food half-heartedly. She's still troubled. Gordo, ever observant, notices.

GORDO  
(to Lizzie)  
You okay? You seem down.

MIRANDA  
Yeah Lizzie, you've been really quiet.

LIZZIE  
Oh, I'm fine guys.  
(brightening)  
(to Miranda)  
So, how's your quinceanera coming along?

MIRANDA  
Fabulous. Everyone's going to be there.

LIZZIE  
That's great.

Someone off screen calls to Miranda.

GIRL #1 (O.S.)  
Hey, Miranda!

MIRANDA  
Oh, gotta jet. I'll see you guys after school, right?

LIZZIE  
You bet.

Miranda goes off to see what her fellow student wants. Gordo and Lizzie are left alone.

GORDO  
So, you going to tell me what's wrong?

LIZZIE  
(flustered)  
Wh—what do you mean?

GORDO  
It was pretty clear that you didn't want to talk about something in front of Miranda.

LIZZIE  
(down)  
Am I that obvious?

GORDO  
Yeah. You are.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Great. Not only am I a lousy friend, but I'm a bad actress too.

LIZZIE  
Miranda's changing Gordo. You're changing. But I'm not.

GORDO  
Didn't we already have this conversation last year? Look Lizzie, everyone changes—including you. Didn't that trip to Rome teach you anything?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Yeah. Never go motor scooting after filling up on gelato!

GORDO  
You've become more confident than you've ever been. You've done things and seen places you could only have dreamed about last year. You've discovered a talent. We've become a couple. You, Lizzie McGuire, are all about change.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Well, when he puts it like that…

LIZZIE  
But you're a man now—

DIGITAL STILL:

Gordo at his Bar Mitzvah reading from the Torah from "Gordo's Bar Mitzvah".

BACK TO SCENE

LIZZIE (CON'T)  
And Miranda's about to become a woman. But I'm still stuck being a kid.

GORDO  
Lizzie, it doesn't matter what age someone is. Being an adult is more than reaching a number. It's about maturity.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Great. So now I'm immature.

LIZZIE  
Thanks Gordo.

GORDO  
What 'thanks'? You're mature.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Sure, if you think pink duckie pajamas are mature…

LIZZIE  
Let's face it Gordo. You and Miranda are just growing up faster than I am.

Distraught, Lizzie picks up her tray and leaves behind a concerned Gordo.

CUT TO:

INT. SHOPPING MALL—DAY

Matt and Lanny are in the middle of the mall looking at the 'mall map'. They are about to embark upon a major campaign.

MATT  
(indicating map)  
Alright Lanny. We're here. You take this side of the mall, and I'll take this side. We meet back here. Agreed?

Lanny nods.

MATT  
Let's go.

Each breaks off in to separate ways, determined to find the perfect gift.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—ELECTRONICS STORE

Matt is checking out a sound system for Sam and Jo. He tries on the headphones and turns on the volume when he suddenly starts shaking—the decibel level is deafening. Quickly, he takes off the headphones, but the noise has left him a dazed.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—CHINA SHOP

Lanny is mulling over a rack of fine china dishes when, uncontrollably, he sneezes. The result being the dishes fall from the rack and crash onto the floor. Horrified, Lanny takes off like a shot.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—POTTERY SHOP

Matt nods as he contemplates a large vase, thinking he's found 'the gift'. He tries to lift it only to wear himself out. Having had enough, he waves if off, determined to find something easier to carry.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—MUSIC SHOP

Lanny is at a piano when he starts playing to see how it sounds. He starts out playing a classical piece but segues into a jazz number. He's really beginning to wail as people gather around to listen.

INT. MALL—AUTOMOTIVE DISPLAY

CLOSE ON: Matt's behind the wheel of a hot sports car, enjoying the good life. That is, until a sales rep comes up—showing that Matt's in a showroom. The sales rep chases Matt away.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL—PET SHOP

Lanny is thinking perhaps a pet would be 'it'. Seeing a cute little bunny, he goes to pet it—only to draw his hand away. The little beast tried to bite him. Rethinking the whole idea, Lanny leaves.

CUT TO:

INT. MALL

Matt and Lanny meet back at the center of the mall.

MATT  
Any luck?

Lanny shakes his head.

MATT  
Me neither. Where do we go from here?

They think upon it when Lanny's face lights up—he's gotten an idea. Somehow, he 'communicates' it to Matt.

MATT  
That's a brilliant idea Lanny! Whatever we get doesn't have to be new—just new to them! Way to be on top of things Lanny. Come on.

The duo exit.

CUT TO:

INT. MIRANDA'S HOME—DINING ROOM—DAY

Miranda is standing on a chair as her mother, DANIELLA, is busy taking measurements for her Quinceanera dress.

DANIELLA  
(misty eyed)  
My little girl, all grown up.

MIRANDA  
Mom, please. It's not like I can even drive yet.

DANIELLA  
Still, it's already time for your la quinceanera. It seems only yesterday when I was powdering your little tushie.

MIRANDA  
(mortified)  
Mom! I hope you don't say anything like that at the party.  
(beat)  
Or dad either.

DANIELLA  
You don't have to worry about us dear. It's your big day.

MIRANDA  
I just hope everything goes okay.

At this point enter Miranda's father, EDWARD, coming through to grab something to eat from the fridge.

EDWARD  
Everything will be fine. Why wouldn't it? The hall's paid for. The band is booked. The caterers have our order. Not to mention the better part of my paycheck…

DANIELLA  
Eduardo!

EDWARD  
(hastily)  
But of course it's all worth it for my little nina.

MIRANDA  
(amused)  
Thanks dad.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—LIZZIE'S ROOM—NIGHT

Lizzie is in bed tossing and turning. She's having bad dreams, beating herself up as being a 'bad friend' for being jealous of Miranda. In terror she wakes up with a scream.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Okay, that's it. No more anchovies for me.

Distraught, Lizzie sits in bed stewing over her feelings.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—DAY

Sam and Jo are having their morning coffee when Matt comes bursting in.

JO  
Hey there kiddo. It feels like I've hardly seen you this week.

SAM  
(desoto)  
And you're complaining?

Jo gives him a playful nudge in the ribs.

Matt grabs up some toast and gets set to head out gift hunting once more.

MATT  
Sorry, no time to talk. Me and Lanny are hitting town. See 'ya.

Exit Matt.

JO  
What are those two up to…?

SAM  
Why do they have to be up to something?  
(off look)  
Right.

At that moment, enter Lizzie from upstairs. She looks slightly sleep deprived.

JO  
Hi honey.

Lizzie continues to shamble on, not hearing.

SAM  
(concerned)  
Lizzie?

LIZZIE  
(startled)  
Huh? Oh, good morning.

JO  
"Good morning" yourself. You okay?

LIZZIE  
I just didn't sleep all that well.

SAM  
Bad dreams?

LIZZIE  
You could say that…

The phone rings. Jo goes to answer it, leaving Lizzie and Sam alone.

SAM  
Wanna talk about it?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Yeah, like I really want to discuss becoming a woman with my dad.

LIZZIE  
Nah. I'm okay dad. Really.

SAM  
(contemplatively)  
You know, you're growing more and more every day…

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Uh, oh. I don't like where this is going.

SAM  
In fact, you're nearly an adult…

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
I knew it!

LIZZIE  
You've been talking to mom, haven't you?

SAM  
What can I say? We communicate.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Okay, it's cool that mom and dad talk to one another. But not about me!

LIZZIE  
It's nothing, really. I'm just… a little hung up about Miranda's whole 'becoming an adult' thing. It's no big deal.

SAM  
You know Lizzie, just because you age, it doesn't necessarily make you older.

LIZZIE  
Huh?

SAM  
Getting to be an adult isn't about birthdays. It's about taking responsibility for one's actions. It's about having to take other people's ideas into consideration before doing something. Believe me, being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be.

SAM (CON'T)  
These are some of the best years of your life Lizzie, enjoy them.

Sam exits as Lizzie sits there thinking over what he's said.

CUT TO:

INT. JUNK STORE—DAY

Matt and Lanny are inside a 'second hand' store, still on the prowl for a gift.

MATT  
You know the drill Lanny. Let's go shopping!

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE:

INT. JUNK STORE—LAMP SECTION

Lanny is surrounded by lamps. He looks one over, disregards it, and does so ad nauseam.

INT. JUNK STORE—SMALL APPLIANCES

Matt looks over, up, and down various blenders, toasters, and the like.

INT. JUNK STORE—TELEVISION SECTION

Lanny flitters in and out amongst groups of television sets of all sizes and shapes.

INT. JUNK STORE—KNICK KNACK SECTION

Matt inspects various interesting brick a brack.

INT. JUNK STORE—CLOTHING

Matt is looking through racks and racks of clothes. He parts one rack and sees Lanny looking back at him. Pulling Lanny through to his side, the duo look on.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—CLASSROOM—DAY

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda file into class and sit down near each other.

GORDO  
(to Miranda)  
So, tonight's the big night huh?

MIRANDA  
(nervous)  
Yep. You two are going to be there, right?

Lizzie takes Miranda's hand as a reassuring gesture.

LIZZIE  
(reassuring)  
Don't worry Miranda, everything's going to be fine. We'll be with you the whole time.

GORDO  
Yeah Miranda, we've got your back.

MIRANDA  
(grateful)  
Thanks guys. I totally don't know what I'd do without you two.

LIZZIE  
(grinning)  
Probably stress, and totally freak yourself out.

MIRANDA  
I know. This is so unlike me. I don't stress out.

GORDO  
Well, it's a big occasion. You're expected to worry.

MIRANDA  
But still, who knew becoming an adult was this nerve wracking?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Tell me about it!

GORDO  
Uh, hello? Didn't anybody see me before my Bar Mitzvah last year?

DIGITAL STILLS:

Gordo in the chair at the tattoo parlor.

Gordo trying on a dirt bike outfit.

Gordo trying to shave.

Gordo trying to catch a fish in a fish tank.

BACK TO SCENE

MIRANDA  
But you're a guy Gordo. It's different with you.

LIZZIE  
The bottom line is that we're here for you Miranda.  
(beat)  
You're our friend.

Lizzie gives Miranda a comforting hug.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Now if only I started acting like one…

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK—DAY

Matt and Lanny have come off a fruitless day of shopping.

MATT  
(frustrated)  
I can't believe it Lanny. There's got to be something out there for mom and dad.

As they're walking down the street, Lanny happens to spy something in the window of an antique store. Lanny's face lights up—he's found 'it'. Lanny points it out to Matt.

MATT  
Hey… That might work Lanny! You're a genius!

The duo head into the shop.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK—DAY—LATER

Matt and Lanny exit the antique shop with their prize. They are pleased with themselves.

CUT TO:

INT. CHURCH HALL—NIGHT

Lots of people are milling around in pews, waiting for the Quinceanera to begin. Tonight's the big night.

CUT TO:

INT. CHURCH HALL—PEW

We see Miranda's proud parents.

DANIELLA  
(misty eyed)  
Our Miranda, a woman…

EDWARD  
I know. I'm so proud.

CUT TO:

INT. CHURCH—SIDE ROOM

Miranda is decked out in her la quinceanera dress, with Lizzie and Gordo on either side of her.

MIRANDA  
(perturbed)  
Look at me, I'm shaking like a leaf!

Lizzie hugs her.

LIZZIE  
It's okay. We're all here.

Enter TUDGEMAN with Miranda's little sister in tow.

TUDGEMAN  
(to Miranda)  
They're ready for you.

Miranda takes a deep breath.

MIRANDA  
Well, this is it. After this is over, I'll be a woman.

CUT TO:

INT. CHURCH HALL

Full of nerves, but comforted by her friends presence, Miranda walks out.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Here we go!

We see Miranda make her way up the aisle followed by her 'attendants'. She radiates nervous excitement—this is her moment.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
I hate feeling like this. On one hand I'm so excited for Miranda. On the other, I want to know when my time's going to come.

Miranda has reached the alter and the priest waiting for her there. She kneels.

PRIEST  
(beaming)  
We are all gathered here today to witness the beginning of a journey. A journey on the long road of being an adult.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
Miranda Isabella Sanchez has entered here today a girl. But when she leaves, it will be as a woman.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
But we mustn't make the mistake of confusing being an adult with being mature. There is more to being an adult than age alone. It is more than an accumulation of time. Being an adult is the realization that there is something larger than oneself out there. The understanding that you are but a link in the chain of life that was forged so long ago.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
To be an adult is to acknowledge one's place in the world. To see for the first time that you have an impact in some way on the world around you.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
There are people who live their whole lives without ever truly becoming an adult. They fail to grasp that indefinable thing, that subtle change in one's thinking that separates a child from an adult.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
Miranda, as you kneel here, surrounded by your friends and family, remember today. Remember that these are the people around you who have, in part, helped shape the person you are to become.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
Being 'grown up' is all a state of mind. It's not about what you wear, or how you speak. It's not about who you associate with or what is 'popular'. We are all beholden to one another, and as a consequence we are all obligated, as good denizens of this earth, to seek to aid and comfort those around us.

PRIEST (CON'T)  
Welcome to adulthood Miranda.

People clap as Miranda arises, starry eyed and face shining with pride. We also see Lizzie, who has a look on her face—something the priest has said has struck home.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Wow. I guess it really doesn't matter when someone becomes an adult. The important thing is that they do.

Lizzie has a look of an epiphany having occurred.

The band strikes up as Miranda is led to the dance floor by Tudgeman. All eyes are on the couple as they dance. This is Miranda's time to shine.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—NEXT DAY

Sam and Jo are having their morning coffee when in comes Matt and Lanny. Matt is holding a package.

MATT  
Mom. Dad. Happy Anniversary!

He holds the package out to Jo, who opens it.

JO  
(pleasantly surprised)  
Why, thank you honey. It's beautiful.

SAM  
Yeah.

JO  
But what's it for?

MATT  
(nonplused)  
Your anniversary. It's on the 12th, and today's the 12th…

JO  
Yes, it's on the 12th, but not the 12th of this month. Our anniversary's still four months away. But thank you anyway. We love it.

SAM  
Yeah, it's great.

Lanny throws a sympatric arm around Matt, who has a blank comatose look on his face.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
